Betrayal
by Chibi-Kari
Summary: Davis walks in on his family falling apart. The greatest betrayal is not on the outside, but inside. R&R!
1. Default Chapter

**

* * *

Chibi-Kari: Wow it has been so long since I've done a Digimon…so here I am.**

This came to my mind.

**Izzy**: She doesn't own and never will.

**Willis:** That's right.

**Chibi-Kari:** On with the fic…

* * *

**Betrayal**

**Chapter 1-Welcome To My Life

* * *

**

My damp hair stuck to my forehead as I looked on to the street. The night

rain had caught me off guard and I was forced to take shelter in the doorway of

an apartment building. I shook my head as I heard two women sighing in

discontent at me, stating that there were two many runaways on the streets. I

scoffed as they walked away, I was no runaway. I wish I was, but I never have

run away from my problems and never would.

This was one problem that I couldn't deal with. It made everything real.

The façade I had put up for years would come down. Well it would if I wasn't

careful. Everyone saw the Davis that they wanted, that I wanted them to see.

He was the fourteen year old boy with a perfect family and no problems…besides

his annoying sister, Jun. He played soccer, not perfectly but good enough, and

looked up to the great Tai.

None of this was true. I'm not who they think he is. And my family? Far

from perfect would be a way to describe the situation. Closing my eyes I try to

hold back my tears willing their way out of my eyes. Today had to be the worst

day of my life.

**Flashback**

The rainy day blew against my skin. I was coming home early from school

because I had a fever and the nurse was afraid that whatever I had could be

contagious. So here I was walking home with instructions of liquids and bed rest.

Finally, I entered the apartment; the trek up the stairs due to the broken

elevator seemed to be longer than before. I wiped my brow, sweat trickling down

my skin. The door knob seemed to double, but quickly returned to normal.

'_Maybe I should have let the nurse call Mom at work.'_ Pulling out my key I

opened the door. Walking in I tripped over two pairs of shoes_. 'Shoes? Mom is _

_supposed to be at work…but those are her shoes. But who's are those?_**' **I

looked down at the two pairs of dress shoes, one female and one male.

I walked through the entry and into the living room, "Mom?" The dizzy

feeling swept me once again, as the room doubled. Quickly it went back to

normal only to find my mother holding a blanket to her bare chest.

"Davis…this…this isn't what it looks like." My mother said.

Of course when someone says that, you know that is when it is exactly

what it looks like. I looked to the man, within seconds I knew who he was.

"Davis." He said softly.

This wasn't just any man; no this had to be the man that was the father of

one of my friends. Right in front of my eyes was my mom and T.K.'s father and

they weren't having a cup of tea. I did the only thing that came to mind…_run_.

* * *

**End of Flashback

* * *

**

So I ran and ran. I ran until my legs gave out and I could no longer run. I

couldn't go home but I was no runaway. I took shelter when it started raining.

Closing my eyes I let the rain wash away all my problems.

I must have fallen asleep because I was suddenly being awakened by

someone's nudges. I squeezed my eyes tighter. Maybe they would go away if

they knew that I didn't want to be bothered. This only added to their persistence

and they quickly added my name to each nudge.

"Davis. Davis. Come on get up. You need to go home." The voice cut

into my wishing.

I quickly opened my eyes to retort that whoever it was needed to just

leave me alone and stay out of my business. But what I saw shocked my most of

all. It was Matt, the son of the man that was sleeping with my mother. His father

was the man that was pulling my family farther apart. I did my best to pull out of

his reach, but laying a doorway didn't give me much room.

Seeing that I was up, he pulled me to my feet and ushered me to his car.

In making sure I got in and stayed in he quickly went to his side. After a few

moments of silence he pushed his blonde hair back and said, "Your mom called

my dad when you left, hoping you would go to one of your friends. So, all the

digidestined have spent hours looking for you."

My spiteful laugh rang through the car, "Really?" The sarcastic remark left

my mouth before I could even think about it.

Matt turned to me a mixture between shock and anger plastered on his

face, "Of course everyone would go and look for you. Davis, you know how

important family is to me and everyone of the digidestined is family."

_'Too bad family isn't as important to your father.' _"That's not what I meant.

Never mind, just bring me home." I said trying to avoid anymore conversation.

"Well, the thing is that your mom thought it best if you stayed the night with

a friend, so everyone is going to stay at T.K. and my mom's. See she's out of

town so we can take her apartment. Everyone wants to talk to you. We've never

had anyone do something like this, well besides me. Maybe you are a mixture

between Tai and me." He laughed to himself at the last comment.

I couldn't take it anymore. How could she do this, how could this have

happened? I growled, turning quickly towards a still laughing Matt, "**Don't you **

**ever compare me to Tai or you again. Do you hear me? …never!**"

Matt quickly stopped laughing and called T.K.'s number to have him

inform everyone that he had found me. He didn't say anything about my

comment, but kept looking over at me, as if trying to read me. I let my eyes close

and tried to relax. This was not going to be a fun night.

* * *

**TBC

* * *

**

**Chibi-Kari:** I might delete this, but if I don't the next chapters will be much more

angsty and explain a lot more…isn't it interesting how the general consensus of

fanfics makes Davis angsty and deep, with a bad family life.

**Izzy:** Well if so many people think so, that's the way it should have been.

**Willis: **Thanks for reading and Review!

* * *


	2. The DigiBrigade

**

* * *

Chibi-Kari:** Wow thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I'm so sorry to the person 

I insulted with my last statement…something you need to know about me, don't

take me seriously. That was a joke. So sorry to anyone offended.

**Izzy**: She doesn't own and never will.

**Willis:** That's right.

**Chibi-Kari:** On with the fic…

* * *

**Betrayal**

**Chapter 2-The Digi-Brigade

* * *

**

I opened my eyes as the car jolted to a stop. Matt looked a little nervous

as he looked over at me, "Sorry, I'm just a little tired. Good thing I saw that light."

The last comment was more to himself than me. I looked around, not many cars

on the street past midnight. I almost laughed at myself and the situation. Here I

was, a muddy teen sitting in this nice car, probably ruining the seat. I can just

see a cop pulling us over and looking in the car, saying something about it not

being safe to pick up the homeless. It's funny, I would never have thought about

being homeless, but that is really what I am. Home, a home is when you are

surrounded by happy family. It's not the house you live in. So me, I really am

homeless.

The car pulled up in front of an apartment building. I immediately

recognized it. Of course why wouldn't I, it is Yolei, Cody, and T.K.'s building. I

had been spending a lot of time here lately. When my dad was away on

business Jun would go visit Yolei's sister and stay the night, so I would stay at

T.K.'s. This time I did laugh, scaring Matt. He looked over wide-eyed as if I lost

my mind. It may look that way, but no. No, everything is clear now. Now I can

see the truth to why my mom insisted on us being out. Ironic, have your son stay

with the man your cheating with his father on, his son. What was it…to get us to

get along, so when she told us we would be like 'Awesome! We're going to be

brothers!' Oh come on, I'm always going to be loyal to my father, especially

since she was the unfaithful one. Sure my dad has problems, everyone does. A

bad temper isn't horrible, he only says something mean and then walks away,

and it's not like he hits us nor does it incessantly. The biggest problem is that he

is a workaholic. Now if any of them heard that someone in my family was a

workaholic I think they would die. My dad being one is what makes me a slacker.

I always saw how sad it made my mom, but come on she had us, she didn't need

anyone else.

Suddenly a cold wind nipped at my cheeks, snapping my head over I

realize it was Matt. He must have been wondering why I hadn't gotten out of the

car so he came over to get me out. I laughed slightly, "Valet service?"

He chuckled along, but I could tell he was still uneasy about the comment

about him and Tai. So what? It's true. They want me to be myself, but how can

I if I will always be compared to them. So that Shadow is trying to keep you in it?

Another irony. Sitting in the rain, I thought about my life and realized that that is

basically what life is, just a jumble of ironies. I wonder if Murphy controls irony

too, because he picks on me using everything else. It would just make sense.

There it is again, Matt holding a door open for me. Maybe if I paid more

attention, we wouldn't keep getting in situations like this. Considering I was in

front of him, I really should be paying more attention, "Does this mean I have to

tip you?" Once again he chuckled as we walked into T.K.'s apartment.

"We're home!" Matt called as we slipped off our shoes. I head what

sounded like a herd of giant digimon. Irony, it was only the digidestined running

to see if I was still breathing I guess. I don't see another reason for them running

to me, it's not like I could leave…Matt's blocking the exit. If I hadn't been thinking

again I would notice all four girls run at me with their arms open. Four…that

means the whole digi-brigade is here. Geeze, it's sad when then can make a

phone call to America and Mimi can be here in less than a minute. I looked up

and scanned looking at all there faces. Joe was digging in his bag, probably

wanting to examine me. Tai and T.K. looked disappointed. Matt still looked

confused. Ken was about to cry, he was the only one that made me feel guilty. I

looked over at Cody and he was crying. Oh man, I groaned at this. If Cody was

crying that means that all the girls were. I couldn't really see them yet because

all four had enveloped me in a bear hug. As soon as they let go I saw that I was

right. So I was gone for over twelve hours. It's not like we see each other

constantly. They shouldn't be this worked up.

**_Twap!_** "Geeze, Yolei, you don't have to hit so hard!" I said rubbing the

well forming bump on my head.

"Idiot, you had us so worried! How could you just run out into the rain like

that? You go home early because your sick and then you fight with your mom

and run out into the rain and disappear for over twelve hours." Thanks Yolei,

point out all my mistakes. She had grabbed my arm after hitting me.

I wiggled out of her grasp, "I'm fine, Yolei. You don't have to worry. None

of you had to do this little intervention or whatever it is. I didn't run away. I just

was clearing my mind."

"On the bad side of town?" Matt questioned. Oh come on this is our town.

There isn't really a bad side. Matt's going to become one of those annoying old

ladies and I was really contemplating telling him this.

Instead I looked over at T.K., "Is my overnight bag still here? I think I'd

like to change into something dry."

He walked out of the room and came back with the bag, "My mom washed

your clothes so they are clean."

"Tell her thanks next time you see her." I said pushing my way past them

all. Right now all I needed was a nice cold shower, so that is what I'm going to

do. "I'm taking a shower." I left behind a group of silent digidestined to talk about

what to do with me.

* * *

**TBC

* * *

**

**Chibi-Kari:** Thank you again for all the reviews…I am so sorry about the whole

taken seriously thing.

**Izzy:** Thank you for taking the time on this fic.

**Willis: **Thanks for reading and Review!

* * *


	3. Words Don't Mean A Thing

**

* * *

Chibi-Kari: Wow I really am sorry for the LONG wait. I just turned 18 on the 27th so I**

had to plan for that. Not to mention that final's started today(Monday) and I really

needed to study for my three finals. But in two days I will have my AA degree(2 years of

college down YAY) so none of this will matter. I'm going to try and update again this

month, but I don't know how well I will do. I have to work on my High school graduation

speech. I'm having surgery on my foot and all four of my wisdom teeth removed, not to

mention orientation at FSU. Not to mention getting ready for my Europe trip in June.

Geeze way to much to do. This story may never be updated again if my brain explodes.

**Izzy**: She doesn't own and it's probably a good thing, any more pressure and I really

think that her brain will explode.

**Willis:** Ewww. Brain juice.

**Chibi-Kari:** On with the fic…

**

* * *

Betrayal**

**Chapter 3-Words Don't Mean A Thing**

* * *

That shower really calmed me down. It helped me think of what to tell them. Of

course I thought of speaking my mind or better yet punching T.K. or Matt. But I thought

that wouldn't go so well. It would be easier to just tell them a lie. I already know what

they're going to say. Yolei will say something like, 'how could you be stupid enough to

go out in the rain. You worried me to death. What would we do without you? It was

very irresponsible as a leader to do this.' And then Kari would look at me with those sad

eyes and tell me I was being brash. Ken would try and hug me. Who knows what Cody

would say exactly; probably spout some old quote about relying on friendship. This is

gunna suck. Grrrrr. I walked slowly towards the door, stopping momentarily to hear

their discussion.

"You say he yelled that he didn't want to be compared to either of us?" Tai

asked.

"Yeah. I always thought he looked up to us. But I guess not." Matt replied, "This

is different than when I went out on my own. He just seems to be acting out."

"Maybe it's just a phase." Izzy replied, "Everyone goes through some type of

rebellion.

"Not fighting with his mom. He's never done that. He never would. Davis loves

her more than anything. She's perfect in his eyes." Ken sighed.

"Well obviously something happened!" Yolei said crossing her arms, "I wish he

would get his dense butt out of the shower so that we could talk to him!"

"You got your wish." I said as I walked into the room. "You know you shouldn't

talk behind someone's back. Not that you guys have ever followed that rule very well."

It's not like their words mean anything. You can't change anything by talking. I learned

that a long time ago. The truth doesn't change when it's sugar coated, I guess that was

part of the reason I ran from her.

"Davis-" Sora started.

"Nah, it's okay. I'm just a little tired."

"You can go to sleep after we talk to you. We need to figure this out." T.K. said

as he walked forward and put an arm on my shoulder. I briskly shook it off and walked

to the couch. Who would want to be touched by that man's son?

"Talk then."

Sure enough Yolei opened her big mouth, "How could you be stupid enough to

go out in the rain. You worried me to death. What would we do without you? It was-"

"-very irresponsible as a leader to do this." I finished her sentence. When I said

this her mouth fell open. I can just picture the lone fly making its home in Yolei's mouth.

"The point is that you were being hasty. You could have solved things

peaceably." Wow Kari, I really thought you were going to say brash, but at least I could

predict the look. The one that was supposed to break me heart, because obviously she

thinks that I still idolize her.

Now on to Ken. Sure enough I looked over and saw him coming my way.

"Davis, we all care for you." He said as he tired to put his arms around me, but I

quickly moved out of the way.

"I'm fine and I know you care about me." Now if I'm right…Cody should be

saying something right about now.

"Of all happiness, the most charming is that of a firm and gentle friendship. It

sweetens all our cares, dispels our sorrows, and counsels us in all extremities (1)."

Cody's soft voice rang through the room, his wisdom trying to reach out to me.

I couldn't listen to this anymore. I quickly stood up, "I don't need to hear this.

There isn't anything wrong and as I've said before I don't need this little intervention." I

started walking towards T.K.'s room. He's gunna be sleeping on the couch tonight.

Right when I was about to reach the hall my vision doubled again. I could feel my body

sway slightly as I tried to control myself.

"Davis!" Mimi called as she shot up from her seat and forward trying to reach

me, but it was Joe who caught me.

"He's burning up! Someone get me my bag!" I heard Joe call as the room

started to dim. The harder I tried the more it consumed me, until I could no longer fight

it. I looked over to see Kari sobbing in Ken's arms as the world around me was

silenced.

**

* * *

TBC

* * *

**

**Chibi-Kari:** (1) Quote by Seneca(4B.C.-A.D.65). Thank you all for being so patient

with me. I know that was taking so long with this, but school really is my first priority,

but it will all be over on Wednesday! Once again I mention that I will not be going to be

posting June 1-17th for I will be in Europe, so you will have to wait until I can get around

to it when I get back.

**Izzy:** Thank you for taking the time on this fic.

**Willis: **Thanks for reading and Review!

* * *


	4. Hidden But Not Out of Sight

**

* * *

Chibi-Kari: Well, Europe was extremely fun…Toga party in Switzerland! By the way, I**

do believe that everyone should go see Switzerland, especially Lucerne. It was the

most beautiful place that I have ever been! I'm sorry about the wait, but I also broke up

with my boyfriend and I'm moving out in 22 days. Everything is so hectic.

**Izzy**: Yeah…among other things.

**Chibi-Kari:** Just shut up!

**Willis:** On wit the fic…

* * *

**Betrayal**

**Chapter 4-Hidden But Not Out of Sight

* * *

**

"What are we supposed to do?" Matt looked at Joe as he examined Davis on the

couch…my brother can be such a dimwit sometimes. Yeah I know, not exactly what

you would expect the child of hope to say. People think I only have good things to say

about my brother, but really this whole situation is plain as the nose on his face. But

hey, maybe he doesn't even notice his nose with all the time he spends on his hair. I let

out a giggle at this causing everyone to look at me sharply.

"This is serious, T.K. Out of everyone I thought you would have the most respect

of the situation that we are in!" Yolei rang out.

The glare I was getting was a little much so I decided to cover for myself. Good

God, if Davis got these all the times no wonder he had a temper, "I wasn't laughing. I

was clearing my throat…but thank you very much for thinking I don't have a grasp for

the situation. I'm going to get a drink." I announced as I walked briskly into the kitchen.

I could hear their voices flood through the door, each having a different

hypothesis on why Davis did what he did. No one was even close to the truth. Yeah I

knew the truth, or at least I think I do. I was hoping to get it out of him tonight, or maybe

even during the conversation. Hell, I was hoping that he might try to hit me or

something, and then I would know for sure. I still can't believe that Matt used the line

about the importance of family while he was in the car with Davis. I would have decked

him at the horrible irony of the situation. I still can't believe that Matt doesn't know

what's going on. He lives with my Dad. I found out in one day.

* * *

**Flashback

* * *

**

The television blared as I watched a basketball game. This team the Chicago

Bulls was loosing horribly. I guess because they traded all their good players. I'm just

lucky I get to watch American basketball because my Dad works for the television

station, "The only good thing." I muttered to myself as I looked at my Dad working on a

script or story or something. I really don't care enough to pay attention; this is why I'm

more than happy to live with my Mom.

_**Ring Ring**_

"I'll get it!" I yelled as I jumped up racing towards the phone.

"Don't worry I already got it." My Dad said as he walked out of the room the

cordless connected to his ear.

'Why did he have the cordless at his desk?' I looked down at the caller id,

"Davis' house…wouldn't it be for me then?" I mumbled. So I did the most evil thing I

could think of…I picked up the phone. Making sure to first press the mute button. The

conversation on the other end made me sick. What they were saying, what they implied

they were doing…I couldn't be the only one who knew. The conversation ended quickly

and my Father walked back in the room as if nothing had happened.

"Who was it, Dad?" I asked with feigned innocence.

"Umm…just someone from work asking about the project," he said glancing

behind him over his shoulder at me. I wanted to get sick right there and then. How

could he do this.

I couldn't even take his presence at the moment, "I'm gunna go over to Davis'.

I'll probably spend the night so don't wait up." I said as I grabbed my bag and walked

out the door. Maybe he knew and we could talk about this.

* * *

**End of Flashback

* * *

**

But he didn't know. I dropped as many hints as I could that night, but he didn't

catch any of them. But from what he said to Matt, I'm pretty sure he found out. They

were probably together on their lunch break and he walked in on it. That's where that

stupid lie about his Mom calling my Dad came in. That was weak. They didn't even

think he would say something, not that he has. But he could have. I know I would

have…but would I? I haven't yet. If that really is what happened I will. Who would I

tell, anyway? This is going to ruin his family. All this crap!

I got so upset I threw the glass of water right against the wall, "This is Crap!"

Shards of broken glass scattered on my floor. Broken like his family.

"T.K.? What happened?" Cody asked as they all walked into the kitchen.

Matt looked at me as if I grew an extra head, "I've never heard you swear."

"Nothing's wrong and I'm old enough to say what I want. I'm just a little upset

over Davis. That's all. Now if you don't mind I'm gunna get some fresh air." I said as I

pushed past them and walked right out the door. Maybe the night air would clear my

mind, chances are it wouldn't, but it couldn't hurt anything. The biggest question was

how did everything get so screwed up in the first place. I was defiantly going to have

some explaining to do when I got back. Great, this is going to be a fun night.

* * *

**TBC

* * *

**

**Chibi-Kari:** Thank you all so much for enjoying my story and being patient about the

wait.

**Izzy:** This is getting complicated.

**Chibi-Kari:** Yeah I bet none of you guessed that T.K. would already know. Oh and

yes, T.K. does talk to himself. But didn't we all know that already from the show.

**Willis:** Or act like that. Well please review and thank you!

* * *


	5. The Thought Of You

**

* * *

**

**Chibi-Kari: _I guess I have to explain that this is a POV story with a lot of _**

_**streaming consciousness…thus the thoughts are theirs and this is their **_

_**perspective on the situation…at this point it will only contain Davis' and T.K.'s **_

**_perspectives. The last chapter was almost complete streaming consciousness. _**

_**Yes many people aren't familiar with this type of writing so it will seem odd, but it **_

_**is a true method and is very hard. So if you don't like it don't read or don't tell **_

_**me. I took a class on this in college and I know how to do it. I was actually the **_

_**only one successful of writing a whole story that was streaming consciousness, **_

_**in my class. And the reason I double space it is that I go back and re-read my **_

_**stories on I am dyslexic and I can't read it if I don't double space. I'm sorry **_

_**if it offends anyone…And finally cut me some slack…I don't swear and if T.K. said **_

_**crap you know everyone would freak out.**_

**Izzy**: You pissed?

**Chibi-Kari:** Not pissed, slightly annoyed with the disrespect some people give. Oh I

just got Digimon the Movie so I'm quite happy!

**Willis:** She doesn't own…and we better get on wit the fic…

* * *

**Betrayal**

**Chapter 5-The Thought Of You**

_**

* * *

Dream

* * *

**_

I walked in the front door as I had many times before, an action that had become so

mundane to me. Put the key in the lock, turn and listen for the click, turn back, pull the

copper piece out and put it back in my pocket, grab the handle, turn, push the door, and

walk in. So many steps that I complete in a matter of moments, steps that mean

absolutely nothing. Sounds emit from the living room. Giggling, and soft whispers run

through the apartment assaulting my ears. I cringe as I know what is going to happen,

but my legs keep bringing me closer and closer. I want to stop, I struggle, but the more

I do that the closer I get. The back of the couch is in view, it's browns and whites mixing

before my eyes as I slowly walk around the corner. The perpetrators come into my

view. Him…Her…They look up at me and smile, like nothing they are doing is wrong,

their clothes strewn about the room.

He opens his smiling mouth, "We want to be a _family_. It's important to me."

* * *

_**End Of Dream

* * *

**_

I shoot up quickly bile rising in my throat. I couldn't handle this. It was like reliving

it…but it was different wasn't it? The others turn to me. I'm gunna be sick. I can't take

it, I close my eyes to try and clear my mind of these sickening images but they won't go

away.

In a mad dash I ran for the bathroom, that wonderful porcelain creation, my current

salvation. I knew the others could hear me, and in other circumstances I probably

would have gotten sick from the sounds that were emitting from my own body. I don't

even know if I'm throwing up because of the images in my mind or the sickness that

consumed my body and right now, I don't even care.

After empting my breakfast and the little lunch I hand in the bowl I stood up. Shaking I

tried to walk out of the bathroom, this numb weak feeling spreading through my body.

In a moment of coherence I remembered to flush the toilet and had to double back

around to make it back.

_Almost to the door. One step farther._ Instead of actually making it there, someone

latched on to me and escorted me through the door. I swung my head slightly seeing it

was Ken and he was slowly guiding me back to the couch. Sitting me down, he left my

side. Joe was the one to take his place and he pushed various pills which I assumed to

be aspirin and some tea in my face.

I glared slightly, well as good of a glare that could come from me at the moment and

begrudgingly took the said pills. I looked around the room and noticed that one 'smiling

face' seemed to be missing…T.K. I growled slightly under my breath. I was getting

upset even thinking about the boy. Anytime Matt or T.K. crossed my mind a certain

man popped in there as well.

Suddenly the door swung open and a very determined T.K. waltzed in. He survalinced

the room, until his eyes landed on me. Pointing at me he said, "We have something to

settle. Right here, right now."

Kari quickly stood up and walked over to T.K., "This isn't the way to get anything out of

him."

T.K. just raised his hand as he walked over to me, "Shut up, Kari."

The room gasped as he neared me. I just simply cocked an eyebrow. I would be more

than happy to settle what ever this was, right here, and right now.

* * *

**TBC

* * *

**

**Chibi-Kari:** Sorry this was short, but I promise the next chapter will be longer. And

what is T.K. thinking…I know and I know you all certainly don't. Will anyone else ever

find out? And what's gunna happen to Davis' family?

**Izzy:** Find out on the next installment of Betrayal…well not actually the next one but the

next couple. Oh and hint…a lot is gunna happen to Davis, this is no where near done.

**Willis:** Thanks for reading. Please review!

* * *


	6. Revelations

**

* * *

Chibi-Kari: Hello all, sorry about the wait, I've had this chapter half done for a**

**semester sadly.**

**Izzy: She doesn't own.**

**Willis: On with the fic…

* * *

**

**Betrayal**

**Chapter 6 – Revelations

* * *

**

**T.K.'s POV

* * *

**

I had to settle this. I wouldn't let another minute pass. I am going to give him every

chance to hit me, to hurt me…until he breaks down.

I sighed pushing my hand through my blonde hair as the night air entered my lungs.

Breathing deeply I savored the cool stinging feeling. I hadn't even made it two steps

past the front door of the building when I stopped. Instead I just looked up and stared at

the window, the window where everyone was sitting around a silent Davis. Where

everyone was guessing wrong. A sudden break in the stillness alerted me to Davis'

revival into the world of the living. I took a deep breath.

This was it.

I pushed through the door, the cold metal burning my skin. Running up the stairs I got

ready. Each time my foot connected with the ground I took a breath. I was going to

match my breath and my pace. Why? I don't know. It just seems right.

Within seconds I'm standing in front of the brown door. The door I had ran out of

minutes before. The door that I had sworn at the night after I tried to talk to Davis. The

same door that I had cursed when my mom would leave me alone. I pressed my hand

lightly against the wood, tracing my way down to the knob. With a deep breath I threw it

open.

I looked around the room, until my blue eyes landed on him. Pointing at him I said, "We

have something to settle. Right here, right now."

Kari quickly stood up and walked over to me, I knew she was going to throw a fit, but

this needed to be done. She would never understand this. "This isn't the way to get

anything out of him." Her eyes pleaded with me.

I just raised my hand to shoo her off as I walked over to him, "Shut up, Kari."

The room gasped as I neared him. He just cocked an eyebrow at me, a typical Davis

response. No one would stop me and from the look in his eyes I knew this was what he

needed.

Standing up slowly he narrowed his brown eyes at me as his red hair swayed with the

speed of his rising, "What is this about?"

"You know." I scoffed, "Go ahead. Tell me what you think of me. I've been waiting for

this forever and now you have the chance. I'm giving it to you."

His eyebrows knitted in confusion, "What?"

"I knew. I knew for a long time now. I figure you just found out." There was a collection

of mutterings off to my left.

His eyes narrowed and his body tensed, "I hate you." He seethed. "You knew and you

didn't tell me."

"What? What did you want me to say? How about 'Hey Dai, your mom and my dad are

fucking on the weekend.'? Is that what you wanted? I could have said that." The room

grew silent after Matt let out an 'Oh God.'

"You could have said something." He let the words trickle out of his mouth. I just

wanted him to hit me already. I didn't understand why he hadn't. I could have just sat

him down. But no I was going to be a good friend and let him beat on me. But of

course he has to go all Davis and say nothing.

I shrugged. This had to get him, "But I didn't."

I was right, this did break him. He ran at me and slammed me hard in the face with his

elbow as he kept walking. Walking right out the front door. Where was he going? I

can't read his mind. I really don't know.

* * *

**Davis' POV

* * *

**

I can't believe he didn't tell me. Every moment we were having fun and hanging out.

Every moment I thought he was my friend. Well I guess it was a lie. A lie like my

family. God! Everything's a lie!

I ran, ran down the steps, I swayed as I hit the landing on the last floor. I guess Joe's

medication hasn't hit yet. I don't know where to go, but I couldn't go back there with

him…with them.

Fishing in my pocket I pulled out my D-Terminal and flicked it open. The time read

11:45 pm. I quickly shoved it back in my brown shorts. The night was cold, but I

needed to walk. I needed to walk there. I needed to tell him. He'd still be at work right

now. He always was. My Dad needed to know.

I kicked some useless pebbles out of the way as I started my journey.

* * *

**T.K.'s POV

* * *

**

"**What the fuck T.K.?**" Matt boomed as he stood up, rounding towards me, "**Did you **

**want him to kick your ass?**"

"Yes." I let the words ease out of my mouth. This wasn't the way it was supposed to

happen. I was supposed to let him beat me up, then he could cry or something, not just

walk out.

"Why?" Yolei asked from my left. I could hear in her voice that she was close to tears.

"Why?" I growled the question back at her. "**Why! Because I felt guilty, that's why. **

**Every time I saw him for the past three months I've felt guilty. Every time his **

**mother dropped him off I knew what was happening. Every time he tried to call **

**home and no one answered I knew what was going on! I tried to tell him once. I **

**thought about it, but I couldn't. I hoped I would wake up from this nightmare. So **

**I let everyone think everything was normal! I let everything go on! I made it **

**worse!**"

"So it's true?" Tai asked lightly as if he was afraid to know. I bet he was.

"Could I make this up?" I asked sarcasm dripping from my voice. I know no one knew

what to say. No one had ever seen me like this before. No one had dealt with a

situation like this. I laughed to myself, maybe I was going insaine. Everyone turned

surprised to look at me, "Kari, remember all those times I said I wished that I had never

met Davis?"

"Yeah." She answered carefully, not quite following where this was going.

"Well I meant it, I just didn't know it yet. If I hadn't transferred here none of this would

have happened."

"That doesn't make any sense T.K. They could have still met. You lived with your

Mom. Your Dad already lived here. They could have still met, this could have been

going on long before this." Izzy said trying to take a logical standpoint for the situation.

"No." I answered.

"No? How can you say 'no'?" Tai asked cocking his head to the side, "You can't know-"

"But I do. I heard them, that's how I found out. They were talking on the phone.

Reminiscing about how they first met. They first met when my Dad called her to bring

Davis' notebook back over. He talked about how cute it was that she decided to get him

the notebook for Christmas and not the soccer ball. It was wrong. It was all so wrong."

I said scowling. I knew I had an ugly look on my face, but it wouldn't go away. I wasn't

sure when or if it could.

* * *

**Davis' POV

* * *

**

I stomped in his office. The whole walk was a blur. I thought I would cool down by now,

but obviously that wasn't the case.

"Wha- Davis? What are you doing here? How did you get in?" My Dad stared up at

me bewildered, his hair messy from running his hands through it. He was pouring over

some type of paper.

"Mom's cheating on you."

"What?"

"She's cheating on you with T.K.'s Dad. Every time you go out of town. Every lunch

break."

"How do you know this?"

"I came home sick today and walked in on it." I started to feel light headed again.

He just ran his hand through his hair, "Are you alright?"

"With what?" I scoffed.

"Are you really sick?" He asked.

"**Are you alright with this?**" I blew up at him.

He narrowed his eyes at me, "**No.**" The answer was deadly, then he sighed and started

again, "You're more important. You don't look too well. We're going to the doctor's.

Then I'll settle everything else. Don't worry."

"I don't want to see her." I said. I don't even know where it came from, but it came out

with so much hatred that I didn't know I was even feeling.

He just stood up and walked over to me. He looked down at me sadly, "Come on."

* * *

**TBC

* * *

**

**Chibi-Kari: No author announcements today because I'm late for work, but the **

**next chapter will be up in a week or two if not before.**

**Izzy: Thanks for reading.**

**Willis: And please Review!

* * *

**


	7. InterludeLove

**

* * *

Chibi-Kari: I'm only putting an AN in the beginning today. This is just an**

**interlude, it isn't a real chapter.**

**Izzy: She doesn't own, and Davis will be back in the next chapter…this is just so **

**the circumstances are set for the next few chapters.**

**Willis: Davis' life with his dad and how he came to be back will be explained over **

**time in the later chapters.

* * *

**

**Betrayal**

**An Interlude-Love

* * *

**

It's amazing how time passes so fast. It seems like just yesterday I watched him walk

out the door. Everyone thought he needed a day or two to cool down, but he didn't. He

didn't come back. From what I heard his father just came home in the middle of the

night and packed their bags. Then they drove off. Davis' parents didn't even go to

court, she just accepted when he took their soon and walked away from the

relationship. I guess she was just ready for a new one. It was no time at all, before her

and my dad got married. Matt and I moved in with them, totally against our wills. But

seeing as Matt wants to be a rock star and a student and will never plan on getting a job

anytime soon, he had to move in. And then my mom…she decided to go on another of

her trips, to say the least. She moved to Norway. Norway of all places! But that isn't

the point. The point is that we both had to move in with them, with these two people

that betrayed us all.

It started off normal. Matt hating her. Me hating her. Jun hating her, with a passion I

might add. Matt was shocked when Jun stopped following him around idolizing him. I

guess she finally realized how much time he takes in the bathroom. I remember the

morning she came out and said, "Matt takes more time in the bathroom than me!" Then

she stomped off swearing about how she wasn't going to get ready for her date with Jim

on time. I guess Jim would be part of the reason that she stopped following Matt

around. Joe's brother and Jun had become almost inseparable since Davis left, well as

inseparable as a resident medical assistant and a high school student could be. What

was truly shocking was when they moved in together after she finished high school.

They got married in a small ceremony where her mother wasn't invited. And that was

the end of Jun, she never came around again. She blamed her mother for everything,

which was part true of course…maybe more than part.

I still feel guilty. Not because I didn't tell Davis sooner. Well not anymore that is. I feel

guilty now because I'm happy. I have two parents. Two parents that I love. I don't

know when it happened or why. But one day she was doing something completely

insignificant like packing a sweet in my bag and I realized that I loved her. I just blurted

it out. She looked at me in such shock then smiled. I take it she hadn't heard it in a few

years. Every time Jun opened her mouth it was to say I hate you. I guess I made her

day even better. But she made my life so much better. Even Matt admits that she's a

wonderful person. I can now see why Davis was always so carefree and happy.

Nothing could bring him down and that's because he had this wonderful person to go

home to. I feel guilty because I love her, she's a wonderful mother. And everyday I feel

like I stole her from him. I feel like I'm stealing her love.

And now after four years he's coming back. There was some kind of incident with him

and his father. I guess his father took a transfer to the United States of America all

those years ago. Now at age 16 he's coming back, coming back to live with my family

and I. I just hope he doesn't hate me. Hate me for loving her.

* * *

**TBC

* * *

**


	8. Bigger Mess

**

* * *

Chibi-Kari: Short I know, but I've been having a really hard time these last few**

**months and I'm exhausted. **

**Izzy: She doesn't own. **

**Willis: On with the fic…

* * *

**

**Betrayal**

**Chapter 8-Bigger Mess

* * *

**

It was horrible. The worst sound I had ever heard, it broke my heart. I shut the door as

softly as I could. Glancing back I could see their faces. The whole group had gathered

there to welcome him back. But that didn't go as planned. I should have realized by

now that nothing does.

"Where do you think he is?" Tai was the first to speak. His gaze rested on his lap

where his sister's hand was entwined with his. They were sitting on my bed.

Matt sighed heavily from his position on my desk, something that annoyed me slightly.

Sora stood on the wall next to him; she was the one to answer. "I have no idea. They

said he didn't even get on that plane." She rubbed her face halfheartedly. She and his

mother had gone to pick Davis up. When they arrived he wasn't there. They said he

had never even stepped foot on the flight.

I shook my head; he didn't even think that was possible. The authorities were supposed

to escort him, but obviously that never happened. What could you expect from a foreign

police system? And from what I'd seen and heard of New York, I didn't expect them to

have the time to do something like that. I laughed to himself. Deported, that's what

Davis had been. I didn't even know it existed, until I heard Davis was coming back.

Joe cocked an eyebrow, "I think Davis makes you insane. Seriously, T.K., laughing and

talking to yourself. Maybe you should get some help."

With that the rest of the room cracked up. I even smiled to myself. I almost forgot that

my stepmother was crying on his father's shoulder.

Izzy was the first to stop laughing, he rubbed his temple in a circular motion. "I think this

is a bigger mess than it was four years ago."

Ken laughed cynically, "I know what you mean. He's coming back to a happy family."

My eyes started to tear up. I know this is stupid, but that just made me feel worse, I

stared at the ground, trying to hide my tears. "To a family he isn't a part of. And your

mom is pregnant." He said glancing at Matt.

Yolei grasped on to Ken's arm, they had been dating for two years now. It seemed to

be a match made in heaven, "He won't be happy about that. Last we heard from him,

he wasn't even happy about coming back."

Kari and Mimi leapt to their feet and yelled in unison, "You've been in contact with him!"

They glanced at each other, than settled their sights back on the couple on the ground.

"I thought no one had been in contact with him." Kari said, her eyes wide. I know she

thought if he had contacted anyone he would contact her. She probably thought he still

had a thing for her.

"His mom didn't even hear from him and you had!" Mimi shouted, she looked so upset.

It had hurt us all when he left, but Mimi was the digi-destined of sincerity. She walked

quickly over to the door, almost tripping over Cody.

My bubbling laughter caught in my throat as soon as the door swung open. I couldn't

believe I didn't hear the other room go silent, or the knock on the door. There he was.

Looking over with a look of disbelief on his face. He was caught in mid-step. He wasn't

alone, and he looked so different. But I could still tell, I know they all could. It was

Davis.

* * *

**TBC

* * *

**

**Chibi-Kari: Thanks for reading, please review…information on how Davis **

**changed and everything else in the next chapter. Thanks!

* * *

**


	9. Perfect Day

**

* * *

Chibi-Kari: I felt like updating…so here is what I have. Sarah is important to the story. I**

going to be expressing Davis' feelings. And as the earlier chapters showed, he doesn't

express emotions well…heck the television show showed that. So his life is going to be

expressed through Sarah. Her personality is based on one of my best friends, so yes

she is realistic.

**Izzy: **She doesn't own.

**Willis: **On with the fic…

* * *

**Betrayal**

**Chapter 9-Perfect Day

* * *

**

As if this day couldn't get worse. First, I had missed my stupid flight. Seeing as the

courts just couldn't spend anymore money on me. I was stuck and had to find money

for a new flight.

Then when we finally get to Japan. We have to find our own ride to _that woman's_ new

place. After standing in the cold and rain for ten minutes looking in my bag for the

phone number and address I realized I left it on the nightstand. So of course I have to

run across the street, where I conveniently stand next to a puddle and get splashed with

water from a passing car, to the kiosk to get a phone card. By then, I'm just furious that

I can't do anything. So I hand the phone card to Sarah to make the call. It takes her

about fifteen minutes just to get the address because she's too busy laughing and

relaying the story to the person on the other line.

And somehow I thought this day couldn't get worse, but no, I know that now. Now,

while I'm staring at the woman I called mother for so many years.

"Davis, honey, come in." She smiles at me lightly. Trying to hide the fact that she

messed up so much.

All I could do was stare at her stomach. She was too old to have another child. It _is_

disgusting. "You're pregnant." Is all that I can manage to get out as I gesture lightly at

her stomach.

"Yeah." She answered a little awkwardly as she looked down at the protrusion. Then,

she stepped out of the way, motioning us to enter.

I could feel the words slipping out of my mouth, but I couldn't stop them. "I hope you

don't fuck that kid up." Or maybe it was that I just didn't want to.

My "mother" let in a huge intake of breath. I almost felt like smirking. It felt so good to

say that. A slight pressure on my arm brought me back to reality. I glanced over to my

right and smiled at Sarah. She gestured toward the doorway with a nod of her head.

What should I call the woman who birthed me? That question had bothered me the

whole plane ride. Finally, I had decided on calling her Mrs. Ishida. That's who she

always wanted to be anyway.

Mrs. Ishida led us through the house to the living room, where that home wrecker was

sitting. She went over and sat next to the man. He smiled and gestured to the loveseat

across from them. We wouldn't sit if I had anything to say about it.

"Who is this charming young lady?" He asked smiling at Sarah.

"Sarah." She answered calmly and carefully. That was one of the things that I loved

about her. That and her beautiful black hair and deep blue eyes. Not to mention her

knock out body. "One girl whose pants you won't get into." Her comment got the

desired effect. He looked down promptly and Mrs. Ishida took another sharp intake of

breath, her eyes widening. I heard Sarah snigger. God how I loved her. She was the

wittiest girl I knew.

Mr. Ishida opened his mouth, "Now, that isn't-"

"Fair?" I cut him off, enjoying the look he gave immensely. "Life isn't fair. But Mr. and

Mrs. Ishida, I would like to thank you both for allowing Sarah and me to stay here for a

bit. Don't worry we'll be out of here within the month."

The woman jumped up and made a start for me, "Why are you calling me Mrs. Ishida?"

Tears were falling from her eyes. But I wouldn't feel sorry for her. That's what she

wanted. She ruined my life.

"What else would I call you? Certainly not mother. But I don't really care to discuss

stupid crap like that with you. Where is our room?" I quirked my eyebrow at the two in

front of me.

"Your room is straight down the hall. Sarah can stay-"

"Sarah will stay with me." With that I took her hand and started off down the hallway. I

smiled as Sarah smiled and squeezed my hand as a sign of love and encouragement.

This day was really starting to brighten up. I got to tell those two people off and Sarah

was here with me.

A squeak to my left caught my attention as I stopped mid-step. Out of the corner of my

eye I could be sure the whole digi-brigade was there.

I couldn't help myself as the laughter started bubbling out. This was too classic. I need

to remind myself, when things start looking up you're just fooling yourself. Especially if

you're in Japan. I tugged Sarah's hand and we just continued down the hallway. This

day was just perfect.

* * *

**TBC

* * *

**

**Chibi-Kari**: Thanks for reading, please review…more information in the next coming

chapters!

* * *


	10. A Poor Choice of Words

**

* * *

Chibi-Kari: Hi all, sorry for the wait. I've been busy with school and getting ready for Guy Fawkes Day. We have a cruise tonight. I hope you enjoy this chapter…a little bit of interaction between T.K. and Davis. Setting up for more to come! P.S. I don't own.

* * *

**

**Betrayal**

**Chapter 10 - A Poor Choice of Words

* * *

**

I walked out of my room rubbing my blonde hair roughly. The group disbanded late because they were hoping to get a good look at Davis. That didn't happen. He stayed locked up in his room all night, some strange music wafted through the house. Ken said something about the song being called "The Light and The Glass" as Yolei smiled at him and said "Coheed and Cambria." I'm guessing they knew what Davis and the girl, Sarah as Yolei called her, were listening to. They knew a lot and the rest of us nothing. I think the one that took it the worst was Kari. As soon as the door had shut behind Davis, Kari had taken off. She ran straight out the front door. She had been missing him badly, but it didn't seem to be reciprocated.

I shook my head roughly to get the intruding thoughts from last night to leave me for a minute. It was when I entered the kitchen, following the wonderful smell of an American breakfast; I got the thoughts pounded back into me. There was the girl that Davis had brought home. Her long black hair was in a single braid down her back and she was humming to herself as she fried the eggs.

It was now or never, "Hi."

She jumped slightly and turned around, spatula held up like a weapon. Her blue eyes wide but half hidden under a pair of black rimmed glasses. Looking at me she immediately relaxed, "Oh."

I smiled, at least she wasn't afraid of me, "I'm—"

"T.K. Yeah, I know all about you." She said nonchalantly as she leaned against the counter next to the hot plate.

"Oh." This wouldn't be good. Davis must have been upset when he talked about me. God, how could I have been so stupid back then?

"If you're done berating yourself, Davis never thought badly of you. It's not your fault. It's her and your father's." With that the conversation was obviously over as she turned around to minister to the eggs.

Looking at her back did nothing, so I grabbed an apple and headed for the living room to watch the morning news. The house was big and spacious, not that we needed this much room. More of it was for the parties that my father held. When you had money you showed it by how you threw a party and the décor of your house. It took me a moment to notice the silk curtain floating from the breeze off the balcony. Mom and Dad wouldn't leave that open if someone wasn't out there. Sarah was in the kitchen, Matt was off shopping for some new guitar strings, and I was sitting out here…that left only one person.

I held my breath as I stood up slowly and made my way towards the morning air. It wasn't until I was closer that my suspicions were confirmed. There was a silhouette of a young man crouching on the ground looking over the morning skyline. Holding my breath I walked through the threshold.

"Hey, _brother_." He didn't even look up, but I could tell he sneered as he said the word brother.

"Hi, Dave." I said as I walked a little closer to him. He rotated slightly looking at me over his shoulder as he moved to stand.

"So…how's my sister?" He turned completely towards me and leaned back on the white iron railing behind him, flicking his cigarette lightly.

"Err-" That wasn't the first question I expected out of his mouth. "How long have you been smoking?"

He shrugged nonchalantly, "So it's true, she really did cut herself off."

"What?" I asked as I stared at this stranger in front of me, he didn't even seem the shadow of what he was.

"She called when I was sick, back when we first moved to America. She said she would never forgive her and that she would leave as soon as she could. Do you know where she is?"

I sighed, "She married Jim last I heard."

He turned around, "Not hard to find, eh? Bet she didn't even try to find her."

I glanced behind me. There was no way to respond to that. I couldn't tell him of the hours that she had cried over Jun. Davis would just scoff if he knew. "Davis, I'm glad you're back. I wanted to apologize for what happened." I gripped my hands together and waited for him to respond.

He flicked his cigarette over the railing, turned towards me, and brushed past me. He stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Why are you apologizing? Oh yeah, because you consider her your mother." He stepped through the curtains and called out to Sarah.

* * *

**TBC

* * *

**

**Chibi-Kari: Sorry, it took so long. Happy day before Guy Fawkes day! Wooohhhh…celebrating tonight and tomorrow!!! Remember, Remember the 5th of November; the Gunpowder Treason and Plot. I know not a reason why the Gunpowder Treason should ever be forgot! Read and Review!

* * *

**


	11. Missing

**

* * *

Chibi-Kari: Once again sorry for the wait. Life got really hard really fast and I'm going through one of those times. Here's the new chapter and I hope you enjoy it. I think the story doesn't have that many chapters left. Now that may seem impossible, but I'm like J.K. Rowling in that aspect, it may look like it can't end anytime soon, but it will. I don't own and I still hope you enjoy!

* * *

**

**Betrayal**

**Chapter 11-Missing

* * *

**

I took that small victory to heart, although it didn't feel much like one. I sighed heavily as Sarah and I walked down the street. It was fantastic to see the look on T.K.'s face when I called him out on loving that woman. But at the same time it didn't feel right, I could remember all the moments she was there for me. It came rushing back and was certainly not welcome. I didn't want to remember when she used to leave notes in my hand made lunch. Or how she would check over my homework, trying to help me succeed…encouraging me at every step. But now, now I knew better and I'm sure T.K. will learn that same lesson. There are just some people that can't love. She was one of them. Of course Sarah would tell me that harsh, that's why I would never voice it.

I glanced over as she took my hand and squeezed it reassuringly, "Don't fret so much. Everything will be fine and I really think you should talk to her."

"I thought you were on my side!" I shook my head in disbelief, it always caught me off guard when she decided to be logical, "You were just as rude to her as I was."

She stopped and pulled back slightly. In a swift movement she flipped her hair over she shoulder and raised her eyebrows, it was intimidating why she did that. The best thing to do was just agree, "I would like to say I was not rude. I was curt. For all the time you spent in the city I still can't believe you don't know the difference."

"Well I was rude."

"I'm not arguing that, although it was probably more assertive and distant, like a stranger. Well except the comment about your future brother or sister." She smirked lightly as we started to walk again.

"Why are there so many words to express basically the same emotion, we don't have all those words in Japanese." I glanced over at my girlfriend as she smirk got bigger.

"It's because I'm American. We like to make American the hardest language to learn by adding more words everyday." Her laughter rang out into the street. People passing by smiled at us. "Are we almost there?"

"Yeah, Jim has his own practice just up the street and they live in the area above it." I pointed vaguely at the building. It was easy enough to find out where Jun was, it just showed all the more that that woman didn't even try to find her "beloved" daughter.

"A doctor, hmm. He must be raking in the Yen." She smiled over at me.

I shook my head, if Jim was raking in the money I felt sorry for him. Knowing Jun she would have cleaned out his bank account. And if not she would soon enough with Sarah here. If there was one thing Sarah loved to do it was shop. Her father was rich enough to afford to let her run wild at any store she wanted; luckily her fashion sense was low key. She did like to spend the money on movies and music. If she like a band she would track down everything they ever recorded, no matter the cost. She had things that normal people couldn't even dream of having. And me, I was the luckiest guy on the planet to have her. I was just lucky her dad liked me, even with all that happened in court. But he knew most of what they said wasn't true and the parts that were true were blown out of proportion. It's just so easy to get someone deported. But he was working on that. Sarah's dad was going to get me back before the break was over, that's why he sent Sarah with me. It was his way of guaranteeing that I would make it home and away from this mess.

We crossed the remaining distance and stood infront of the gate as Sarah buzzed impatiently. I could tell she was excited, she had told me she liked Jun already when I had told her all the horrible stories about her. Sadly, Sarah said she would have helped Jun in all the cases of my torture. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to have brought her along.

"Can I help you?" A bodiless male voice rang through the intercom.

"Yes, you see we're looking for Jun. See I have this problem that only she could help me with."

"What problem would that be?" Came the voice I had been missing for the last few years. I couldn't help but smile at her curious tone, Jun did love to help people…help people and stalk people.

"You see I have this young man that just won't leave me alone. He loves to steal the remote and sleeps with his socks on. I heard that you have had previous experience with this young man." Sarah almost straight out giggled as she answered back.

"I don't think I know what you're talking about." The reply was hesitant, Sarah had officially confused my older sister.

It was my turn to talk, "Well, I guess you could forget your baby brother that easily, I should be hurt." I smiled to myself, but that quickly changed as the intercom shut off.

Sarah turned to look at me in surprise. I couldn't believe it and I knew shock was written all over my face. Jun didn't want to see me.

My shock turned into puzzlement as Sarah started to laugh, I was about to ask why when I was pushed to the ground by something attaching itself to my left side.

"Oh it's so great to see you!" Jun responded, she was beaming…that was until she started slapping me in the head. "But how could you leave me for so long and not call! I was worried to death about you, especially when you were in the hospital for so long."

"I'm fine, Jun. Aside from being crushed. What'd you do? Gain 100 pounds?" I laughed lightly knowing I was in for another slap as she stood up.

I joined her standing, only to catch her smug appearance, "No, but I did push a nine pound human being out of a ten inch hole."

"Congratulations!" Sarah immediately flung herself at my sister as I tried to place what they were talking about. Was that even possible to do?

"Well I can see he's as dense as ever. I had a baby, Sherlock." Now that…that was a shock.

I tried to pick up my jaw off of the sidewalk street, "Well your baby can always play with our brother or sister." I crossed my arms.

"Yeah, I know she's pregnant." Jun looked down; I could tell she was still angry, "I saw her the other day when I was getting Keisuke some new clothes. There she was beaming as if she didn't have a care in the world looking at some cribs. I ducked behind the giant stuffed animals."

"I just can't believe she would do that. She's too old." I spat at my sister, she just shook her head at me lightly.

"Both her real children abandoned her." She answered looking me in the eye.

"We didn't abandon her, Jun! She abandoned us!" My voice had dropped lower and Sarah started to come closer to me. "If you feel that way why did you hide from her? Well?"

Jun looked me straight in the eyes with perfect calmness. I'd never seen her do this before and it was scary, "I'm ashamed. And not of her, of myself. Let's talk about this inside. And don't you dare walk away from me. You will hear me out." She simply opened that gate and started walking.

Sarah pushed me lightly to follow my sister in. I would do anything at the moment to walk away, but if I did I would loose all chances with my sister and my nephew. Not to mention Sarah would kill me. I sighed; this would be a long day.

* * *

**TBC

* * *

**

**Chibi-Kari: Thanks for reading and the next chapter will be up soon, and in that chapter I'll give you the answer to how many chapters are left. Not to mention the answer to the two big questions that I hope you're dying to know: What was Davis sick with and Why did he get sent back? Not to mention you'll find out what happens at the end…how will this family end up?

* * *

**


	12. Lost

**

* * *

Chibi-Kari: Wow it has been a real long time. Sorry it took so long, but my sister had I baby, I graduated Uni, and had to find a job. Now I'll try to update regularly and this fic is almost over…I don't own Digimon and if I did there would be a lot more character depth and drama.

* * *

**

**Betrayal**

* * *

She sat there staring at me. I wasn't sure if it was in disappointment or if she just wasn't sure of what to say. Keisuke sat in my lap, starting to doze off in what had to have been one of the most uncomfortable positions ever. He was just like my sister, barely any traces of Jim. My hand gently waved through the two year old's hair as I waited for my sister to begin.

"I'm not going to criticize you or anything, Davis. God knows you should be angry." Jun looked down at her hands. Her face was serious, something that I hadn't seen often before that woman did what she did. It was easy now to see the years on Jun's face. "I shouldn't have acted the way I did. I was being selfish. I thought if I got mad enough at her that everything would go back to the way it was…that you would come back."

"So you're saying that we should just forgive her or something. That I should **forgive** her?" I spat the words as forcefully as I could without waking my nephew up.

"I'm not saying you should. The whole situation was different for you. I shouldn't just have abandoned her like I did." Jun moved forward on the couch. Her arms started to wave through the air. I gesture I'd seen a thousand times when I was a kid, something I missed so much…her little way of trying to convince someone of something she believed in with all of her heart.

"This is real-" My mouth opened and closed a few times, I could feel the anger growing no matter how much I tried to stop it. I could vaguely feel Sarah's hand move to my arm. "I can't-" With one smooth move a picked Keisuke up off my lap and placed him on the sofa. He groggily looked up at me for an explanation.

"Dai-" Jun started with her classic how to calm my brother down when he's throwing a fit. But this wasn't a fit and Jun couldn't use her cute antics on me anymore.

I stood up and walked towards the door, "I can't even look at you right now. Taking-taking _that_ woman's side. I won't ever forgive you for this."

I could hear her stand up and come towards me as I walked towards the door. "Don't do this. Are you going to push everyone out? Are you willing to blame her for everything wrong?"

I turned around to find Jun standing just inches from me. I glanced towards Sarah who was still frozen on the couch. Then my eyes trailed back to my sister, the one person that I thought would never betray me, "First Dad, now you. Everyone is in line to forgive her aren't they? Well I can't. I'll blame her for everything until the day I day. **Everything**." I turned and slammed the door as I went out.

I could hear the voices floating through the door as Sarah was come to join me.

"Is that what he fought with Dad about? Is that why he got deported?" Her voice sounded shocked.

I could hear Sarah sigh and I could just imagine the look of disappointment on her features, "He can't let go. He just can't. I-I'm sorry." I heard her footsteps approach the door, so I started to walk towards the street again.

"Wait up, Dave!" I could hear Sarah's heels clicking on the pavement as she ran to catch up with me.

"I can't believe her. Willing to forgive that woman. Why is everyone willing to forgive that woman?" I stopped and rounded on Sarah. Her eyes widened and she took two steps back from me. I glanced at my raised hand shaking in the air. What was I doing? Was I trying to hit her? I couldn't even begin to know what was happening. I balled my hand into a fist and brought it next to my body. I couldn't even look at her anymore, "Sarah I-I don't know what's wrong with me. Everything's…I'm just so…I don't think I can do this anymore." I know I was probably causing a scene but it didn't matter. Just as it didn't matter the night I found out. I just slumped to the ground and covered my face with my hands.

I could feel her crouch next to me, "I know. It'll be over soon." Her hands came down to mingle with my hair. I don't know how she could forgive me so easily. How she could move on like that. I'm lost…I'm just so lost.

* * *

* * *


End file.
